star wars rebels one shot
by otako4ever
Summary: just a bunch of one shot about our favorite crew members request are open and criticism are highly appreciated


_**summary**_ _: we all know ezra was raised on the street but what kind of life he had was still a mystery, living alone can seem easy ...well at least that waht the crew thought untill they saw his scars ..._

 _ **I don't own star wars rebels or star wars :'(**_

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was supposed to be a simple mission

Get in , steal the chip, get out

But things can never be easy for the crew ,can't they!?

 **Ezra P.O.V**

I was crawling through the vents when the alarm gone off

'it can't get any worse then this' I thought

And the vents collapsed and I found my self falling into the Hall

'force when I say stuff can't get any worse,it's not a challenge' I thought

I started running towards the docking bay as fast as I could manage

"..-cter 6 , specter 6 do u copy ,it's a trap retreat to the docking bay right now" came the sound of my com ,it was Kanan

" Specter 6 to specter 1,No kriff Sherlock , I am on my way I couldn't retreve the chip" I retorted sarcastically

"Stop with the sarcasm and just get in the ship " came hera's voice

"Roger that specter 6-out" I said

as I clipped the com to my belt ,I could hear sounds of footsteps coming in my direction...stormtroopers

' note to self : Thank Sabine for making me memorize the base map'

 **~~Skip to when he arrived to the docking bay~~**

After a while of running my gut out I arrived to the docking station , I could spot the crew fighting stormtroopers

 **Kanan P.O.V**

Groan*

'Why is the kid taking too long!! ' I thought as I shot another stormtrooper , why does every mission ends up being a trap!!??

"Kanan where's the kid!!" I hear zeb yell , I was about to tell him that I don't know but I've gotten interrupted by Sabine "Ezra's here let's retreve to the ghost"

"Specter 1 to specter 2 , all the specters are here we are coming back on board"

"Roger that specter 1 , the ghost is ready to go ,specter 2 out "

As we were leaving the base I heard a Yelp coming from Ezra's side

He was shot

 _( Overprotective dad mode activated XD)_

"EZRA !" I yelled and sprinted running to help him back to the ghost

 **••Time skip to when they arrived to the ghost ••**

 **Third person P.O.V**

As soon as they were in a safe distance Kanan turned to his dazed Padawan with a worried gaze and said "Ezra go to the med bay now ,we need to check your wounds"

And Ezra being the stubborn teen he is "kanan I am fine, no need to waste medbay equipment on me" he said in a tiered voice it was pretty obvious he was just trying to hide the fact that he was in a huge pain .

in the same moment Hera entered the room " I let chopper fly the ship for the moment"

And at that point she didn't need the force to feel the worry coming from her crew members especially the Jedi

" what's going on?" She asked calmly.

"Ezra is hurt "

 _(Mama bear hera mode activated lol)_

Hera turned her head to Ezra ,the teen was like a son to her and him being hurt worried her the most, she noticed the blood on his right shoulder .

"Ezra . medbay.now " hera ordered in a stirn voice the dazed Padawan

"Hera i am-" but he never ended that sentence, Ezra fainted but luckily was caught by a certain lasat

"he lost a lot of blood ,zeb escort him to the medbay ,hera can you please treat his wound and Sabine bring some extra clothes from his room " ordered Kanan with a look of worry on his face.

He was met by a chorus of "yes boss" "on it" and "of course love"

As zeb putted Ezra as gently as he could , Sabine entered the medbay with some of the kid spare clothes ,she brought a black hoodie with some weird markings and a grey sweatpants

The upper half of Ezra's infamous orange jumpsuit was soaked in his blood so it was for the best to just take it off

"Kanan can you please take off his jumpsuit ,I need a better look on the shot wound"

Kanan noded and started taking it off

What they expected was a flat scrawny torso but What they saw was a scene they would remember for the rest of their lives

Ezra was covered in scars ,in Every shape and form .

Long one on his back that looked like a whip marks ,a weird looking mark just above his stomach and a some scars on his chest that looked like they were made with a knife , a symbol on his chest /029S/ , and he even had a few tattoos, he had some scars that looked like they could have been made by accident but there are some short cuts on both of his wrists ، it starts from the bottom of the wrist to his elbow , those were definitely not made by accident and the rest of the crew had already guessed the reason .

After a long silence of the crew just observing their youngest member scars and idiotically forgetting about the fact that he is bleeding .

hera was the first to move and say "we are going to talk about these ...scars later but now you should leave the medbay , and don't worry I will take care of him "

After what hera said Everyone left the medbay getting back to do their usual stuff ,as if they could ,they would probably think of it until they fall asleep

 **-with Sabine-**

Sabine retreated to her cabin.she couldn't paint anything ,the curiosty and sadness filled her heart , curiosity because she wanted to know how can a ki- no a guy have that much of physical and mental scars and manages to smile every day and give hope for people ,and sadness because despite his endless annoying flirting ,she always shuts him down and never gave him a fair chance

 _' he's ripped though'_ she confessed and blushed deep red after that she just laid there in her bunk until she fell asleep dreaming about a certain blueberry.

 **-With kanan-**

Ezra is kanan's Padawan and he sees him as his son .so seeing all those scars devastated him and made him wish that he found him sooner maybe if he did he could have spared him years of physical and mental agony and torture .

Kanan entered his cabin and sat on the floor,he decided that meditating can help him clear his mind and find a way to ask Ezra about his scars .

 **-with zeb-**

For Zeb the little street-rat was like a littel brother to him ، a little annoying brother to be exact.

sure they fight the whole time and play pranks on each other and the rest of the crew, but hey that's what brothers do .

Zeb won't probably confess that he will kill anyone who hurted his little brother

And with the new Discovery of Ezra's scars ...let's just say that if he found who did that to him , he will murder them with his bare fists

But for the moment Zeb can't do anything about it so he just did what he always do , he slept.

 **-with hera-**

 **Hera P.O.V**

After they left the medbay I took care of ezra as i promised , luckily the shot wasn't too deep he only fainted because of his blood lost .

After finishing bandaging his shoulder I took a glance to his scars , especially the symbol ,I knew what it meant I saw it carved on the twi'lek slaves .

Ezra was a child slave at one point of his life.

Just the thought of it made me wanna cry for him , he is just a child yet he suffered too much

I dressed him and tucked him in the medbay bed then I kissed his forehead Saying "goodnight Ezra"

As I was heading to the door I heard him mutter "goodnight,mom"

 _ **AN**_

 _ **So yeah there will be a second part to this don't worry about it**_

 _ **But until then I want to know your opinion**_


End file.
